


Good Boy, Sammy

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, M/M, Pet Play, Pet Sam, Puppy Play, References to Knotting, Switching, Tails, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Sam likes pet play. Sammy just wants to be a good boy. Dean really, really likes this.





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean slid into the bunker after a grocery run, he immediately knew something was up- Sam’s green plaid button down was thrown carelessly across the railing. Halfway down the stairs, Dean found a well-worn leather belt. A shoe was on the landing, its mate a few yards away. Curious, Dean followed the trail of clothing. He found socks in the hallway and a grey undershirt just outside the library.  _ ‘Interesting…’ _ The elder Winchester thought as he slunk into the softly lit room. A pair of jeans lay in a heap in the middle of the floor.  _ ‘Even more interesting.’ _ The last article of clothing -Sam’s black silk boxers that Dean had totally not bought for him because they made his ass look glorious- was draped over the back of an armchair.

 

Dean crept along, his heart hammering in his chest. This little strip tease had the man’s cock hardening in his jeans in anticipation of what he might find on the other side of the armchairs that were blocking his view. The sight that greeted him took his breath away. Curled up on the rug in front of a blazing fire lay Sam, naked save for a soft brown collar buckled around his neck. Ah. It was going to be one of  _ those _ evenings.

 

Dean hummed softly and stretched, twisting from side to side to pop his back. With a content  groan, he meandered over to the mantle and poured himself a glass of whiskey from the decanter. The Winchester shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it over the back of his chair before settling in with an appreciative sigh. Sam observed his movements from his spot on the rug but made no move to approach. Dean buried his nose in a book and pretended to read it while observing his little brother out of the corner of his eye and planning his next move. With feigned casualness, he let his free hand drape over the armrest, dangling right at Sam’s eye level. He heard Sam get to his hands and knees. Still, he ignored the other man.

 

A soft nuzzle startled him out of his reverie, quickly followed by a wet lick. Sam had crawled over and was sitting on his haunches, watching him with laughter in his eyes. Dean chuckled.

 

“Hey, there. How’s my good boy?” Dean cupped Sam’s cheek, then ruffled his hair. Sam huffed a disgruntled noise. Dean grinned. When Sam was like this, in this special ‘puppy’ mentality, he wouldn’t say a word. Kink wasn’t a new thing to them, and Dean had thought that there was nothing Sam could throw at him that could shake the Dom’s solid control. But when Sam had first broached the topic of this particular kink of his, Dean had been startled and nervous. Their first ‘puppy’ scene had been a glorious disaster and it had taken practice to get over the awkwardness of it. Now, Dean could slip into his Owner mentality with about as much effort as turning the key of his Impala. 

 

Dean spent several minutes gently stroking Sam’s hair. He tugged his pup’s ear playfully, getting a grumble of annoyance in response. Dean scratched under Sam’s chin in apology. 

 

“Are ya hungry, boy?” Sam yipped in response and started for the hallway. “Oi! Heel!” Dean called sharply. With a recalcitrant whine, Sam obeyed, crawling along at Dean’s side. The pair made for the kitchen, where Dean retrieved his puppy’s special bowl from its spot in the pantry. Wide and shallow, the green plaid ceramic bowl was the perfect shape for Sam to eat out of without using his hands. Dean filled the bowl from a yellow bag with “Pedigree” emblazoned across it in bright blue. In reality, it was Cocoa Puffs cereal, but the small, brown balls looked a LOT like dog food. He plunked the bowl down in the middle of the floor. Sam made like he was about to dive for the bowl, but corrected himself at a sharp whistle from Dean. 

 

“Wait…. Wait…. Ok, boy!” At the release word, Sam happily buried his face in his bowl and went to town on his kibble. Dean laughed. 

 

“Somebody was hungry!” His pup didn’t even dignify that with a glance. He didn’t stop wolfing down his meal until he had lapped up every crumb. Dean replaced the bowl with water, which Sam messily lapped up. When he seemed sated, Dean removed the bowl and put it in the sink to be washed later. He knelt down to eye level with the other man and cupped his cheeks in his palms. Sam gave him a lopsided grin and slurped a wet doggy kiss from Dean’s chin all the way to his hairline.

 

“Ack!” Dean sputtered and wiped drool off his face.

 

“You’re such a mess, Sammy. Look at you, hair all over the place, and dirt smudged everywhere. You need a bath.” Sam lit up at the word ‘bath’ and gave a series of happy sounding barks, prancing all over the kitchen. Dean stood up, wincing when his knee clicked.

 

“Come on, then.” He patted his thigh, calling his puppy along. Sam followed him all the way to the bathroom, yipping excitedly the whole way. Once there, Dean gathered up several large, fluffy towels and a bottle of baby shampoo. He started the water and stripped out of his shirts while he waited for the water to warm up. Sam snagged the washcloth in his teeth and swung it from side to side. His adorable ass wiggled as he blatantly baited Dean into a game of tug-of-war.

 

“Oh, alright alright! Give it here, you mutt.” Dean caught the trailing end and tugged gently. Sam growled and whipped the scrap of cloth back and forth, trying to tug it out of Dean’s grip. They tussled for a few moments before Dean abruptly let go of his end. His pup overcompensated and fell back on his haunches. Large hazel eyes locked onto his and Sam gave a soft,  watery whimper. Dean’s heart clenched.

 

“Aww, I’m sorry Sammy. That was a mean trick. Come here.” Sam buried his nose in Dean’s armpit, snuffling around. Dean kissed the top of his pup’s head. 

 

“There we go, all better.” He checked the water temperature. “Alright, in.” Sam yipped and scrambled into the bath tub. Dean detached the shower head and hosed his pup down, avoiding his face. Once Sammy was soaking wet, he let go of the handle and poured a glob of shampoo into the wash cloth. He worked up a lather and tenderly scrubbed his pup’s skin. Sammy made a low growling sound that Dean had come to realize was something akin to a purr.

 

“That’s it, good boy. Let’s get you all nice and clean. Nobody likes a smelly puppy.” Dean murmured. He kept up a stream of praise and sweet nothings as he bathed his pup from head to toe. The older man paused for just a moment when he reached Sammy’s haunches, idly swirling the cloth over Sammy’s tailbone. His pup gave a soft  _ whuff _ and wiggled his rump. Dean grinned to himself and dragged the cloth under Sammy’s stomach. He wrapped it around his flaccid length and stroked twice before moving on to the pup’s heavy sac. This too received a gentle cleaning before Dean finished the job, sliding the soapy cloth down the cleft of his pup’s hindquarters. Sammy yipped but stayed in place.

 

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean sighed, smiling tenderly. He adored his brother like this, when he gave up everything and just trusted Dean to take care of him. Dean retrieved the shampoo and tenderly washed Sammy’s shaggy hair. The pup groaned and leaned into the touch, rumbling in pleasure. Dean finished up and rinsed him down before shutting the tap off and reaching for a towel. He completely missed the mischievous glint in Sammy’s eyes when he turned his back. As Dean turned around, Sam shook himself violently, sending large water droplets flying in every direction.

 

“Aaah! NO! Bad!” Dean yelled, trying to shield himself with the towel. Sam yipped several times in what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Dean glared sternly.

 

“Bad boy, Sammy.” He scolded. Sammy whined, drooping pitifully. Dean instantly melted.

 

“Oh, stop that. You know I’m not really mad, you ridiculous pup.” He chided as he toweled his boy off. Once Sammy was sufficiently dry, Dean retrieved a soft bristled hair brush.  

 

“Go back to the library, I’ll be there in a minute. I’ll brush you so you don’t get all matted.” Sammy pranced happily and hopped out of the tub, trotting off before Dean could even react. 

Dean laughed quietly before rummaging in the cabinet for what he wanted. His fingers closed around a bottle of Astroglide and he hesitated. They normally didn’t add anything new to a scene without prior discussion, but Dean had a feeling that Sam would really enjoy this. And if not… well, that’s what safewords were for. Mind made up, Dean dropped his jeans. He coated his fingers and set about opening himself up as quickly as he could. Sam would be absolutely useless for foreplay right now, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He wiped his fingers on the discarded towel, yanked his pants back up, and made a beeline for the library.

 

The elder Winchester found his puppy back on his rug, warming his tummy by the fire and gnawing on a piece of knotted rope. The sight stirred the banked heat in the pit of Dean’s stomach. Dean joined his pup on the rug, sitting cross legged beside him. He slowly pulled the brush through Sammy’s mane of hair. The older man worked slowly, delicately untangling the long strands. He brushed over and over as the hair slowly dried. The pup groaned his approval and stretched until his face was pressed into the harsh denim of his Owner’s jeans. Sammy immediately gave a growl of discomfort and worried the fabric with his teeth. Dean chuckled.

 

“What, you want the jeans gone? Fine, fine.” Dean sighed exaggeratedly and stood up so he could toe out of his boots before removing the offending denim. In truth, losing the jeans was a welcome relief to his thickening cock. Sammy yipped, his head cocked to one side.

 

“Yeah, I went commando. I need to do laundry, ok? Sue me.” Dean settled back down and retrieved the brush. He had long since finished with Sammy’s hair, but the pup really enjoyed the sensation of the bristles on his bare skin, too. So Dean set to work stroking the brush up and down Sam’s flank. The skin turned a lovely shade of pink under his ministrations. Dean slowly worked his way up and down his pup’s chest and tummy inch by inch, taking his sweet time. Sammy’s eyes were closed and he was whimpering softly, arching into his Owner’s touch. Dean glanced down and gave a breathy, heated sounding laugh.

 

“Seems like my pup enjoys this. Do ya? Hmmm, Sammy? Does this feel good?” Sammy whined louder, arching a bit under the brush. Suddenly, the pup rolled onto his hands and knees and crowded up into Dean’s chest, straddling his thigh. Puppy yipped and whined, his voice high and reedy. His hips gave an aborted jerk and his cock dragged against Dean’s thigh. 

 

Dean cupped his puppy’s cheek and looked him dead in the eyes. “This ok?” He asked softly, breaking character for a moment. Sammy regarded him seriously, then licked a broad path across Dean’s face. Dean laughed.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then?” He kissed his puppy’s nose and slowly got to his knees, nudging Sammy back a few steps. He rested his palms on his thighs.

 

“Sammy, sit.” His pup regarded him curiously but obediently dropped his rear to the floor.

 

“Sammy, lie down.” Sammy again obeyed, eying his Owner with confusion.

 

“Sammy, up.” Another odd look, but the pup did as he was told. Dean took a deep, shuddering breath and put his palms on the floor.

 

“Sammy, breed.” His pup froze, eyes wide, before giving a very human sounding moan. Sammy paced around his Owner, sniffing at his flanks. He buried his nose in the crack of Dean’s ass, taking a deep breath. Dean flushed, recognizing this behavior from some Animal Planet thing he had half caught years ago. His pup was scenting him as if he were a bitch in season. Sammy nipped his ass lightly, encouraging him to spread his legs further. Large hands found Dean’s hips as Sammy reared up and Dean felt the thick mushroom head of his pup’s cock nudging around, seeking his hole. Dean tried to reach back to help, only to be met with a harsh snarl from deep in Sammy’s chest. Dean planted his hand back on the rug and held very still. Finally,  _ finally _ , Sammy found what he was searching for and pressed in, mounting him properly. Dean sucked in a harsh breath when Sammy gave him absolutely no time to adjust and immediately began thrusting.

 

Sammy set a harsh pace, ramming into his Owner with more force than his human persona usually allowed. Dean groaned and dropped his weight onto his forearms, unable to do anything but hold on for the ride. His pup drove into him with sharp, firm thrusts. He stretched over his Owner, covering him from the backs of his thighs all the way up to his shoulder blades. He sunk his teeth into the meat of Dean’s shoulder and Dean cried out, trying to both escape the sharp pain and press back into it. Sammy held him like that and some part of Dean reminded him that it was exactly how he would hold a bitch he was breeding. Dean moaned brokenly.

 

The pup’s thrusts were getting wilder, his balls slapping against his Owner’s ass as he fucked into him with abandon. Dean shifted slightly and suddenly Sammy’s cock dragged across his prostate, lighting him up from the inside. Dean shrieked and bucked, causing Sammy to bite down even harder with a snarl. His thrusts became punishing and Dean screamed in pleasure-pain as he Sammy rode him hard. Dean was careening towards a white hot, blinding orgasm at breakneck speed. He crashed over the edge with a choked out moan a heartbeat before he felt Sammy flood his insides with an absolute fountain of cum. Sam snarled deep and animalistic. His teeth sank in until Dean’s shoulder nearly bled. Breathing hard, his pup disengaged and settled back onto all fours. He licked a stripe across Dean’s stretched leaking hole, earning a surprised yelp, before settling back down on the rug. Dean sat back on shaking legs. He cringed as more of Sammy’s spunk ran down his legs. 

 

“Wipe that smug look off your face, pup.” Dean grumbled Sammy gave a very self-satisfied sounding  _ wuff _ , curled up, and closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another case where this was supposed to be a one-shot... and then this hit me over the head and made me its bitch.

Despite having been at Sam’s side for literally every second of the younger Winchester’s life, Dean still found himself surprised by Sam’s behavior sometimes. Not that this particular surprise was a bad one, of course! Far from it. He just hadn’t been expecting his little brother to suddenly appear beside the chair Dean had been relaxing in, a worn leather band firmly in his teeth. Sam was down on all fours, and Dean would know that scrap of leather anywhere- it was Sam’s puppy collar. Dean chuckled.

 

“Tryin’ to tell me somethin’, pup?” Dean rumbled, stroking Sammy’s long hair affectionately. Sammy whuffed, trying to press the collar into Dean’s hand again. Dean accepted it, giving the leather a tender caress before buckling it around his pup’s throat. 

 

“I didn’t think puppies wore clothes. Are we playing dress-up? Can I put bows in your hair?” The Owner teased, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sammy gave a plaintive whine and all but wilted into a puddle on the floor. Dean snorted- Sam must have forgotten all about his human outfit...and now it was too late for him to remove it by himself.

 

“Aww, my crazy puppy must have been playing in my dirty hamper again and got all tangled up. I’ll help you out. Here, boy!” Dean stood and patted his thigh and Sammy pranced over, melancholy forgotten now that Dean was playing along. If nothing else, Dean was a very attentive Owner and had learned to spin just about anything to fit into their scenes. Eating, bathing, play time, training… they had even gone for rides in the Impala! Puppy whined again, clearly displeased by his inability to escape the clothing. Dean knelt down and carefully began helping his pup strip off the restricting garments. A blue flannel, a black AC/DC t-shirt that looked suspiciously like Dean’s, heavily faded jeans, and black boxer briefs all landed in a heap, and Sammy’s mood improved with every lost garment. By the time he was down to his skin and collar, he was wiggling enthusiastically and trying to plant wet kisses all over his Owner’s face.

 

“Ack! Down, boy! Damn, you’re frisky today! Fine, fine. Go get me your tug rope.” Sammy darted off, moving far faster across the hardwood floor than a naked man nearing thirty should have any right to. Dean watched, taking in the excellent view with a smirk. Moments later, he was bowled over by 180 lbs of over-enthusiastic puppy.

 

“Sammy!” Dean protested, trying to protect himself from a slobbery tongue and flailing paws. “Get off me, you moosedog! Sit!  _ Sit!!” _ Sammy’s hindquarters hit the floor and those hazel puppy eyes came out in full force, very nearly watering like a cartoon character. He was the picture of a heartbroken, scolded puppy, and Dean was helpless to resist it. He cupped his puppy’s cheek and kissed his nose. “Sammy-boy, you’ve gotta be easier on me! Your Owner’s not exactly a spring chicken anymore.” Sammy whuffed what sounded like a protest. Dean straightened up and held the discarded rope toy out, wiggling it enticingly. The puppy snatched up his end and whipped his head back and forth like he was shaking a rat. They wrestled back and forth for a while, tugging and teasing until Dean became concerned for Sammy’s all-too-human teeth and let him have the upper hand. Sammy wrenched the toy out of Dean’s grip and pranced about, looking very pleased with himself. Dean stood with a groan.

 

“Hey, puppy?” Sammy gave a muffled yip around the toy still firmly in his mouth. “I picked up a surprise for you. I was waiting for the right opportunity, but you kinda pounced on me. Want me to go get it?” Sammy cocked his head to one side, obviously turning over this information, before dropping his toy and giving his Owner a lopsided grin. He panted, tongue out, and Dean took that as an affirmative. 

 

“Stay, boy.” The Owner made a dash for his room, retrieving a plain black plastic bag and returning as fast as his feet would carry him. Sammy was curled up on the rug, gnawing on a plastic bone chew toy. Dean leaned against the doorframe and just watched for a few moments, a surge of protective adoration catching in his chest. Finally, he returned to his recliner and whistled for Sammy’s attention. The pup immediately abandoned his chew toy and trotted over, a curious look on his open, carefree face. 

 

“Sit, Sammy.” There was instant obedience, and Dean momentarily wished that Sam-the-human was as obedient as Sammy-the-puppy, but he shook that thought away. Sam and Sammy were both perfect exactly as they were. He opened the bag and drew out an unmarked black box that was about a foot long. Sammy yupped curiously. Dean opened the box, still shielding its contents from his pup. “Remember, you can always safeword.” The Owner murmured, getting an arched eyebrow from Sammy. Slowly, Dean revealed the contents- a long brown tail with a white tip, attached to a silicone plug. The fur was obscenely soft and silky. He held it up, chewing the inside of his cheek in his nervousness as he waited.

 

The reaction was as instantaneous as it was overwhelming- Sammy pounced, leaping up into Dean’s chair and bathing every inch of skin he could reach in hot, wet licks. He wiggled and yipped, prancing in Dean’s lap and narrowly missing planting a large paw directly in his Owner’s crotch.

 

“Sammy! Easy, boy! Ouch!! Sammy, calm down!” The puppy whined and licked at the corner of Dean’s chin where he had accidentally smacked him in the jaw. Dean laughed, rubbing the sore spot. “I’ll take that as a ‘green’?” Sammy yipped happily, showing all his teeth in a puppy smile wide enough to make his jaw ache. 

 

Dean gestured at the floor. “Get down, pup. I’ll help you with your pretty new tail.” Down Sammy jumped, landing in a sprawl of limbs in his haste to get over to the rug. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that if Sammy was going to be standing still for a long time, the plush rug was to be used to spare his poor knees. Their one attempt at using knee pads had ended with Sam throwing them across the room in frustration and pouting the rest of the evening. The next day, Dean had found them crammed under the sofa with what looked suspiciously like teeth marks in them. They hadn’t been revisited since. 

 

Joining his puppy on the rug, Dean dug a half-empty bottle of slick out of his pocket and popped the cap. He drizzled a generous amount on his fingers and set the remainder near the fire to keep it warm. His dry hand caressed the firm globe of his puppy’s hindquarters and he hummed in approval.

 

“Puppy, present.” Sammy dropped into a play bow, elbows and forearms on the floor and ass on display. This was uncharted territory for them, but Sammy was obviously enthused so Dean decided to just roll with it. Two fingers teased at Sammy’s rim, still a little open and slick from their more vanilla romp that morning. The pup whined impatiently and Dean scolded him for it.

 

“Patience, Sammy. I don’t want to hurt my puppy.” Dean worked slowly, opening Sammy’s body with the precision of over a decade of experience. He completely avoided the prostate, getting a displeased chuff, and focused on steadily pumping his fingers in and out of Sammy’s tight clench. His greedy hole swallowed both fingers easily. Dean’s cock jerked hard, pressing uncomfortably against his fly, and he had to scold himself- the only time they had involved sex in a scene like this, Sammy had topped. Now was  _ not _ the time to be considering it the other way around. Finally, he was satisfied with the looseness of Sammy’s passage and he withdrew his fingers, wiping them on Sam’s discarded undershirt before picking up the tail again.

 

“You want this, boy?” Sammy yipped and canted his hips back as far as he could and Dean had to laugh- the pup may as well have had a neon red sign hanging over his ass: “Insert Here”. The Owner coated the plug with more slick and gently pressed it in. Once the thick bulb was past, the tail seated firmly. Dean got a wicked look in his eyes and tugged it gently, getting a yelp of surprise from his puppy. Owner dug into the bag one more time, coming up with a headband that sported floppy fuzzy ears in the same lovely chestnut as the tail. He set the band on Sammy’s head and grinned.

 

“Such a good puppy.” Dean praised as he scratched Sammy under the chin. Sammy grumbled in approval and turned to try to see his new tail. He ended up spinning in a tight circle several times huffing in frustration when he couldn’t get a good look. Dean looked on, fighting laughter as his puppy chased his own tail.

 

“Well, that’s a hit! Good boy. I think you’ve earned a treat!” Sammy froze at the word ‘treat’, popping up onto his knees and curling his paws towards his chest in a blatant begging posture. His Owner produced a jar of peanut butter from its hiding spot in the armrest of the recliner and was rewarded with happy yips and prancing. He sat down and called Sammy over with a thigh pat, which was obeyed so fast that it made Dean’s head spin. Dean cracked the jar open and dipped his fingers in, coming up with a smear of the treat to offer to his puppy. Sammy was on him instantly, lapping the treat from his Owner’s hand and wiggling his tail with joy. Every trace was soon gone, and Dean repeated the gesture. They went back and forth for a few minutes and Dean would have been lying if he said that Sammy licking the thick paste off his fingers didn’t make the heat in his gut surge. On his next trip back to the jar, Sammy headbutted his hand and Dean fumbled the treat, causing a glob of it to land in his lap.

 

“Sonovabitch!” Dean grumbled, but before he could find something to wipe it up with, Sammy pressed his face right into Dean’s crotch and licked the treat off the denim, leaving a long, wet smear. Dean swore again, biting his lip as his pup unintentionally provided him some amazing friction on his cock. Unintentionally…? The Owner eyed his pup, taking in the mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh, that was  _ so _ not unintentional. Dean smirked.

 

“So that’s the way it’s gonna be tonight, huh?” The older hunter teased, deliberately letting his sticky fingers rest over the prominent bulge in his jeans. Sammy leaned in and licked at them, snuffling around probably more than was absolutely necessary and letting his tongue scrape over Dean’s denim-covered erection. 

 

Dean groaned. “There’s a joke in there somewhere about dogs and bones…” The sound Sammy made sounded a lot like laughter hastily turned into yips. Sammy nuzzled around until he found the button of Dean’s fly and began worrying it with his teeth. “Oi! Down, pup! Don’t ruin my favorite jeans. If you want them off, I’ll take them off!” Dean hurriedly popped the button and pulled the zipper down tooth by tooth. Sammy resumed his snuffling, searching for any trace of his favorite treat, and Dean grinned wickedly. He arched up as much as he could with Sammy half on him and pushed the jeans down, freeing his cock to slap against his abdomen. Sammy tried to dive in immediately but Dean caught him by the collar.

 

“Down, boy. Stay.” Dean growled, and Sammy immediately shrank back. The green-eyed man made sure his pup was watching him as he dipped his fingers into the peanut butter again and smeared the salty treat up the length of his cock. Sammy whined desperately but remained in place. 

 

“Sammy, sit.” The pup leaned back on his haunches, careful to not land on the plug inside him, and Dean snickered.

 

“Sammy, speak.” Sammy gave a deep, powerful  _ WUFF! _

 

“Good boy! Such a good boy. You can have your treat now.” The pup lunged forward and immediately slurped his tongue along Dean’s shaft, balls to head. Dean groaned and dug his nails into the fabric of his recliner as Sammy sloppily lapped all around him, seeking out every trace of his reward. It was wet, slobbery even, and utterly unlike human-Sam’s absurdly skilled blowjobs. It was fucking glorious. Dean snuck more of the treat in and Sammy went wild, licking all along Dean’s inner thighs, up and down his shaft, over his sac, and even dipping his tongue further down to lave at his perineum. That hot tongue found every nook and cranny in search of the creamy substance and Dean was going to lose it embarrassingly fast if this kept up!

 

“Easy, Sammy. Slow down, ok? Dial it back a notch, boy!” Dean all but begged, tugging at his pup’s hair to get his attention. Sammy gave a disappointed whine but obeyed. They sat for several long moments, Sammy obviously impatient and Dean hunched over, trying to reign in the urge to just strip his cock and cover his pup in cum to go with the peanut butter smeared around his mouth. The Owner glanced down and went wide eyed when he realized just how aroused his puppy was by this new development in their play.

 

“Woulda done that ages ago if I’d known how much it would turn you on.” Sammy whined, high and needy, and rested his cheek against Dean’s thigh. He shifted restlessly, then yipped when the plug inside him bumped against the floor. Dean laughed.

 

“Poor puppy. Can’t sit because of the plug, can’t stand because your dick will hit the floor.” Sammy whuffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, it  _ is _ that big and you know it. You’re fucking giant all over. Come here, let me take that tail out.” Sammy whined but presented his ass, letting his Owner gently tug it free. Dean set it on the floor to be cleaned later. One broad hand was still on his puppy’s hip and he couldn’t resist rubbing his thumb over the loose rim in front of him. Sammy immediately melted, practically whimpering as Dean teased the pad of his thumb in. He arched his hips up as far as he could, begging in the only way he knew how. Dean’s breath caught in his chest.

 

“You sure you want this, pup?” The man’s voice was hoarse and rough with the sudden surge of arousal that slammed into him. Sammy yipped and whined, wiggling his haunches and bowing as low as he could go, glancing over his shoulder to see Dean’s reaction. 

 

“Over to the rug, then. If you’re going to act like a bitch in heat, I’m going to treat you like one.” Dean growled, a hint of his Sadist voice creeping in over his usual tone. Sammy’s response was something between a desperate whine and a gut-punched moan and he hightailed it over to the only protection his knees would get- when Owner got that tone, he knew to watch out! Sammy presented again, pressing his hindquarters back and up as Dean stalked over, retrieving the lube on his way. He slicked his cock with several perfunctory strokes and double checked that his pup’s gaping hole was still plenty wet for him. Satisfied, Dean crawled into position and lined his cockhead up, sinking in with a low groan that was echoed by his Sammy. 

 

Dean paused, buried to the hilt, before withdrawing as far as he could without slipping out. He teased the pup with tiny, shallow thrusts that were nowhere near deep enough to peg his sweet spot, earning increasingly desperate whimpers. Suddenly, he snapped his hips and plunged in again with a low snarl. His fingers left ten black bruises on Sammy’s hips as he drove in over and over, seeking out and finding that bundle of nerves with every other pass as he fucked his Sammy senseless.

 

“Fuck…! So damned tight, Sammy! Such a good boy. Sonovabitch, you take it so good for me, pup!” Dean rumbled out a long string of praise and obscenities as he pounded into his pup’s body. Sammy keened and whimpered, scrabbling at the rug for purchase against the punishing thrusts. His arms gave out and the pup collapsed face first. Instantly, Dean arched over him, pressing them together from neck to hips. His thrusts turned softer, more tender, and his pace slowed as he guided his pup’s hips down until he was laying flat on the rug. 

 

“Love you so much, Sammy. So good, my baby boy. My sweet pup!” Dean’s breath ghosted along the shell of Sammy’s ear and he shuddered, whimpering his pleasure at this change of pace. Dean slid his hands under the other man’s chest and tangled their fingers together where they were trapped against the rug. Dean’s pace changed again, becoming worshipful as he kissed every inch of his pup’s skin that he could reach. His teeth found the leather band around Sammy’s throat and closed over it, tugging just hard enough to make Sammy’s breath hitch. He never stopped moving, driving into his pup’s tight clench over and over. Sammy was whimpering, whining, and moaning as his Owner pinned him down and made him take his cock. 

 

Dean could see that the friction of the rug against his aching flesh was driving him wild and knew that Sammy wasn’t going to last much longer, which was fine- this particular position made Sammy’s hole even tighter than usual and Dean’s stamina was shot to shit by their earlier play. Withdrawing for a moment, Dean ignored Sammy’s whine of displeasure and got back to his knees, pulling his puppy up too. He sank in again and wrapped one hand around Sammy’s pulsing length, jacking him in time with his thrusts. As he worked, Dean nibbled his way to Sammy’s earlobe.

 

“Puppy, come.” Sammy howled, his hole spasming around Dean’s cock as the first stripes of white coated his Owner’s fingers and dripped across the rug. Dean moaned against Sammy’s neck and gave in to his own pleasure, pumping his hips erratically as he filled him up. Sammy flopped bonelessly on the rug, dragging Dean with him to keep them locked together. Dean huffed a breathless laugh against his pup’s sweaty back. 

 

“Want me to stay like this?” An affirmative  _ whuff. _

 

“You know I’m gonna go soft and slide out real soon.” The pup grumbled irritably and Dean chuckled.

 

“Needy bitch. I bet you wish I had a knot so I could plug you up good.” Sammy went rigid and Dean immediately started mentally backpedaling, trying to figure out how to un-say that. 

 

Sammy craned his neck to look at Dean. No, not Sammy.  _ Sam. _ “Computer. Bad Dragon. NOW.” Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, shocked that the other hunter even knew about that particular site. He pulled out with a wince and Sam was up, lunging for his laptop on unsteady legs and leaving Dean sticky, confused, and shockingly turned on given that he had just cum his brains out of his dick thirty seconds ago. He burst out laughing at the sight Sam made- buck naked, collar and ears still on, jizz leaking down his thighs as he tried to sit down without ruining any upholstery. He was already punching in the URL for the online sex shop.

 

“Jesus, you’re kinky!” Dean retrieved a discarded shirt and wiped himself as clean as he could before tending to the other man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is curious, this is the site Sam was making a beeline for https://www.bad-dragon.com/ yes, it's a real shop. Yes it's REALLY KINKY AND ADULT. Don't say I didn't warn you!


End file.
